


Blue Valentine

by aireneria0



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aireneria0/pseuds/aireneria0
Summary: A late surprise for Kazuna on Valentine's Day. (Extra: MooNs members bit)





	Blue Valentine

Stepping into his room right after a refreshing bath, Kazuna notices his phone screen flicker from the bed. Among the notifications, Tomohisa’s name registered at the topmost: a message.

_‘Kazu, still up?’_

Kazuna taps on the screen. _‘Yes, why?’_

A couple of minutes passed and no reply came. Instead of Kazuna’s phone it was the doorbell that suddenly rang which shook the MooNs leader into almost dropping his phone on the floor. He instantly hung the towel at the wall hanger before shuffling past the bedroom door, switching the light on along his path towards the main door. There Tomohisa stood at the other side of the door checking his watch. Not wasting another moment, Kazuna twists the knob open.

“Kazu!” cheered Tomohisa when Kazuna’s curious head popped from behind the door.

Kazuna gives a small curt smile at his unexpected visitor, barely in control of the leap in his chest. “You startled me! What are you doing here?”

“I just wanted to drop this here.” Tomohisa brought his hand forward from behind, holding a small bouquet of blue roses in full lush bloom wrapped in a flimsy white textured paper and tied in a bunch by a blue velvet ribbon. Kazuna’s lashes flickered wide. “Happy Valentine’s day!”

Tomohisa noted the shorter male’s features soften. “Tomohisa, you didn’t have to but…,” Kazuna gently took the floral bundle and raised his sight to Tomohisa’s endearingly pleased gaze. “They’re beautiful. Thank you.”

“I’m glad you like them.”

Kazuna hummed with glowing cheeks, entranced by the roses in his hands. “A-anyway would you like to come in?”

“Too bad I can’t stay for long.” A subtle whine escaped from Tomohisa’s lips when he paused. Kazuna deemed it unintentionally childish and found it rather funny but decided to hold his chuckle instead. “Ryuuji and I still have a recording for a TV guesting. We just took a short break so”  Tomohisa’s silky strands drooped slightly at the tilt of his head, his tone regretful.

“I see. Then,” Kazuna inched closer to the taller male and slightly tiptoed, planting a kiss on Tomohisa’s cheek which instantly perked the KitaKore leader’s mood. “Do your best. Take care.”

“Kazu, noooo~” Tomohisa crept his arms around the shorter male’s lower back and buried his face at the crook of Kazuna’s neck, getting a whiff of fresh blueberries on him. If only work didn’t get in the way of such a special day, Tomohisa would have indulged long ago but for now he finds himself fighting the strongest urges to take his lover right there and spoil him more to the point of Kazuna getting all reluctantly annoyed at Tomohisa’s methods of showing his affections.

“…”

“Tomohisa.”

“……”

“Hey, you sure you should be taking your time?”

Another subtle grumble vibrated from Tomohisa’s throat. “Just another minute, I’m recharging.” Tomohisa tightened his arms around Kazuna.

Feeling the warm sensation of Tomohisa’s breath brushing on the skin of his neck, Kazuna flushed. His chest thrummed harder which he was certain Tomohisa felt as well through their shirts. After a minute and a half, Kazuna lightly ruffled Tomohisa’s hair that felt soft although styled carefully for work. “A-alright, time’s up. Ryuuji’s gonna scold you at this rate.”

Before raising his head up, Tomohisa heaved a long sigh in obvious protest. “Fine, fine.”

Kazuna loosened himself from the taller male’s embrace but Tomohisa didn’t budge an inch. Tomohisa held his face up to touch Kazuna’s forehead with his own.

“Hmm…?” Kazuna searched into Tomohisa’s reluctant gaze; his voice laced with slight worry.

“…nothing. I just…” Tomohisa  heaved one out of his chest. “…miss you, Kazu.”

Kazuna pursed his lips, knowing his words all too well would come short and embarrassing of a reply than he would prefer. Instead, he tipped Tomohisa’s chin with his finger before closing in the gap between them, gently brushing his lips onto Tomohisa’s in a tender union void of haste which Tomohisa delighted himself in.

No _I miss you too’s._ No coaxing for Tomohisa to stay longer.

It was always one of Kazuna’s ways of spoiling Tomohisa during these short rendezvouses amidst busy schedules. Kazuna let himself dip into the enrapturing moment as Tomohisa completely reigned over his lips and mind. With reticent unwillingness, Kazuna willed himself back to his reason and broke away, ending the kiss sooner than they would have wanted it to.

 _So soon.._.

“Please don’t give me any more reasons to ditch work, Kazu.” Tomohisa muttered upon seeing the slip of reluctance on Kazuna’s dazed features.

“Stupid,” Kazuna let out a little chuckle. “I’m telling you that’s enough. Get going now.”

“Okay, goodnight. I love you. Have a good rest.” After the string of farewells and a last peck on Kazuna’s forehead, Tomohisa fixed his dress shirt and headed towards the elevator and the moment he was out of sight, Kazuna locked the door shut with an uninhibited grin on his face.

*****

“Tatsu, Pea-chan, Mikachi! Look, look!” Hikaru’s ecstatic voice echoed throughout the kitchen where the other members were busy preparing breakfast.

“Lower your voice, Hikaru. Leader’s still asleep.” Tatsuhiro hushed him while pouring a blended drink into a tall glass, filling it with thick and moss-coloured lush liquid.

“What is it already?” Momotaro wiped his hands dry with a kitchen towel after garnishing the dishes to be carried over to the table where the dynamic lime-headed member was already seated ahead of everyone.

“Just come here. You gotta see this!” Hikaru exclaimed, shoving his phone screen at Momotaro who had just placed the dishes down the table, his exquisite eyes widened.

Tatsuhiro came around with the blended drink in hand beside Momotaro and peeked; his lavender eyes similarly focused as Momotaro’s.

“Leader is so cute yet so cool, right? Kinda like I took this from a photoshoot. Ah Mikachi, here.” Hikaru retracted his arm and ecstatically extended in the other way where Mikado had just settled in his seat, almost knocking Mikado’s glasses off his face with his phone.

“Ah…” Mikado tipped his glasses back in place, seemingly pleased with what he saw: a snap of Kazuna’s sleeping profile clutching on blue rose petals close to his lips, a few scattered petals trailed on his pillow down the sheets to his chest. “Leader sure is loved, right?”

Three pairs of eyes turned to Mikado as he picked something among the laid out dishes. “What?”

“You know something, Mikachi?” Hikaru squinted.

“Well, if “something” meant me accidentally happening upon the Prince dropping by just when I got out of the room for some snacks before my Mamirin marathon last night, then yes.” He smiled and took his first bite.

Before anyone could react to Mikado’s statement, Kazuna’s voice softly travelled from the door of his room, lightly rubbing his eyes as he peeked at the four members settled at the lively dining table, as usual. “Ah, good morning, everyone.”

Four pairs of eyes endeared at the sight of his light mess of a bedhead, all smiles at Kazuna’s newly roused blissful state. “Good morning, leader!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was uploaded late because my laptop broke by February and I thought I wouldn't be able to retrieve this ('cause I didn't save the draft copy on my other devices (smh, @/self ) but omg finally here it is! I've other KitaMasu/TomoKazu works and hopefully i could post most of them this year (lol who am I kidding but I am sooo excited~). Anyway, I hope y'all liked it!


End file.
